


Trigger Discipline: Elevate

by hexterah



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexterah/pseuds/hexterah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Lamar wants codenames that aren't stupid. Trevor knows more about birds than anyone thought. Just a normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Discipline: Elevate

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a long-term fanmix/project thing I kind of started and want to continue. It's called Trigger Discipline and it's going to serve as two things.
> 
>  _1.)_ A Grand Theft Auto V fanmix (in a way). I love music, I love making fanmixes and I love GTAV. 
> 
> _2.)_ A way to make me write again. That’s why I said _in a way_ in #1. To get myself to write I figured I would screw around in Los Santos - throw in a mess of new and old characters (HEY WADE), play around with MY A+ QUEEN OF LOS SANTOS TALIANA MARTINEZ and just generally wreak havoc. So it’s mostly a fanmix for this hot mess adventure and not just the game in general. This game is _really good at taking over your life_ so I’m going to try to use that to my advantage to get myself to write again.
> 
> I have a ton of songs lined up that will each get their own post over the course of however long this thing takes me and each post will have some sort of writing, whatever thing I throw up for an image and the song. I think. At least, that’s my plan.
> 
> I hope that all made some sort of sense. It’s basically a _WTF AM I DOING_ project in progress. (And I really hope it helps me gets back into writing, doing shit in photoshop, feeling something other than “everything can suck it/look at that dust bunny sticking to the ceiling” - _ANYTHING_.)
> 
> The song for this story is called "Elevate" by St. Lucia and the song + gifs that go with this story can be found [here](http://hexterah.tumblr.com/post/126637579157/trigger-discipline-track-01-elevate-by-st)!
> 
> Written: 08/13/2015

The cigarette smoke from his right, where Michael sat, drifted into his field of vision and caused the scene in front of him to grow hazy. He could see the others through the cloud and he squinted slightly until it dissipated. Lamar was raising his hand.

Trevor stared at him, waiting for him to say something and when he said nothing and continued to sit with his hand raised, Philips sighed and flattened his palms on the table in front of him. "Lamar?" 

"Yeah." Lamar lowered his hand and used it to motion around the table. "Can we use like... codenames instead of initials?"

"Codenames?" Franklin turned to him. "Man, what the--"

"Codenames?" Trevor interrupted. He briefly wondered if having Lamar here for this was a mistake before speaking up again. "Like what?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Something legit. Cars, animals, somethin'. Initials are boring. And Lester's an L too. How the hell am I supposed to know who y'all are shoutin' at if you just say L? Tali's a T too, dude. Let's be birds or some shit."

"Birds." Looking around the table, Trevor could feel himself nodding slowly. "Okay. Yeah, birds. But I get to pick the birds for everyone."

"Great," he could hear Michael mumble next to him.

Starting to his left, Trevor pointed at Taliana Martinez. "Albatross. Powerful badasses with giant wingspans." He moved his finger to Franklin, "Raven. Extremely intelligent and clever." Then Lamar, "Kingfisher."

"The fuck's a Kingfisher?" Lamar said. "I want something cool."

"Kingfishers are cool. Tiny birds, giant beaks, excellent vision, really good at diving and snatching their--"

"Okay, okay. I'll take it, man. Chill. How do you even know all that -- that's like encyclopedia shit right there."

Trevor waved dismissively and kept moving around the table. His finger stopped, pointing at Wes, who was twirling a black curl of hair around his finger. He still had part of his outfit on from the show the previous night. His day drag, he called it. Trevor never knew whether to call him by Wes or his drag name in cases like this so he went with the nickname he had come up with-- the one where he just put the two names together. "Wessy. Chickadee. It just fits."

He could hear Wes' quick "Aw" before he moved his attention to Evan. She looked tired, but stared at Trevor, waiting for him to say something. "Nightingale. It's ironic cause your singing sounds like shit." He watched as Evan's expression went from something on the verge of anger to a shrug and a nod of agreement. With a crooked grin, he looked to Lester. He opened his mouth to speak when Lester cut him off.

"Nighthawk."

Trevor made a loud buzzing noise that reverberated in his throat. "Wrong. You're Screech-Owl. Self explanatory."

Lester was about to respond when Trevor placed both of his palms on his own chest and simply stated, "Vulture." When his palms came off of his chest, he pushed them in Michael's direction. "That's Swallow." 

Trevor's hands slammed down on the table before Michael could react and he leaned forward. "Now come on, we've wasted enough time. Make sure your ear... things are on and you're paying attention." No one moved for a moment and Trevor took that opportunity to growl. "FLY, little ones, FLY. Is that better? Is that more motivating? Flap your fucking wings and move it."

The others stood up from the table and began heading towards the stairs. Lester moved over to his setup across the room and sat down in front of his laptop. Evan was fiddling with her earpiece and pressing the screen of her phone, swiping at something furiously. There was suddenly more energy coming from her than Trevor had seen in days.

Michael put his cigarette out in the excuse for an ashtray on the table in front of him, his eyes narrowing and locking on Trevor. He watched as the man peered at Evan for a moment and then turn towards him, shrugging nonchalantly. "I would've called you spit but that's not a bird."

Across the table, Evan heard what Trevor said to Michael and fumbled around, almost dropping her phone on the ground. When she finally managed to act like she figured out the problem with her earpiece (that she had actually fixed a couple minutes earlier), she casually turned towards Trevor and tried to keep her face blank.

"Come on, Nightingale." He started towards the stairs, flicking Lester's ear on the way, and Evan followed, sliding her phone in her pocket. She heard Trevor's voice echo up the stairwell from in front of her. "No singing in the car though or I'm fuckin' tossing you out the window."

She meant to test her earpiece but realized she didn't have to once an excited shout came over it.

"KINGFISHER HERE, READY TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP. LOOK--"

"Lamar!" Franklin's voice followed, sliding through everyone's speakers.

Trevor's cackles came shortly after that. When he got outside he motioned his team towards his truck, slapping the side of it a couple times to get everyone's attention. "Come on. Airfield." The others had piled in a van and were already headed towards the city.

There was something Trevor always felt before he went up in the air. Didn't matter the way - chopper, cropduster, blimp, whatever - he could always feel a familiar sense of excitement.

When they pulled into the airfield and Trevor saw his helicopter, his eyes widened and he could feel his head nodding gently. He didn't realize he had been staring for so long until he saw Taliana opening the passenger side door. He saw her look at him and throw her hands in the air, her sarcasm racing across the airstrip.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Move your ass, Vulture!"

Maybe the bird codenames weren't so ridiculous after all.


End file.
